All Alone
by Ice Princess of Slytherin
Summary: Harry has arguments with Sirius, Voldemort returns and Harry falls in love with Hermione. That pretty much sums it up.
1. ein

Chapter 1-Leaving Sirius  
  
'That's it. I've had it. All you do is complain to me, about me. I can't take it anymore. Sometimes I wish I was back with the Dursley's.'  
  
'Well why don't you go back to them?'  
  
'Because I'm old enough to do stuff on my own and I certainly don't need them, however desperate I am.'  
  
'Desperate are you?'  
  
'In a matter of speaking. I think we will both agree that I can't stay here for the next three weeks, it would be hell.'  
  
'So what do you propose do? Go stay with Ron? Hogwarts?'  
  
'Don't be so stupid. Leave it to me. Let's just say when you walk out of that door that will probably be the last time you see me and if I do see you, not a moment to soon.'  
  
'Just go Harry.'  
  
'With pleasure.' And Harry walked, or rather stomped up the stairs. Sirius shouted bye then walked out to go to work.  
  
Harry set to work. He packed all his stuff he would need for the next three weeks and at Hogwarts, and then carried it down stairs. He hauled it to the fire place and wrote a quick note saying simply, 'Bye Sirius, Thanks.' He took a pinch of floo powder threw it into the flames, stepped in with his things and shouted, 'The Leaky Cauldron.'  
  
When he got out he went to the bar and asked if there was a room free.  
  
'Room seven, Harry.' Harry took the key and walked upstairs with his things. Once he had unpacked slightly, he went out to fetch some money for Gringotts. Then thinking that obviously he didn't want to do everything now but leave some for later, he went back to his room to have tea, then fall asleep.  
  
When he woke up in the morning, he felt quite groggy. He put on his glasses, then went to put some clothes on and have a wash. He went downstairs for breakfast where he met a nice woman who was in her 50's.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Sirius returned to find no Harry. Not quite sure where he was, he wrote letters to Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore just to check he was okay. When he woke up, he got dressed and found the letter on the table.  
  
'Your welcome.' Sirius muttered to himself. Then realized he could worry about Harry when he got to work he set off for a rather boring day. Around lunch time, he got a note from Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Sirius, Harry hasn't contacted me or seen each other since when he left to go you. Where is he? Why isn't he with you?  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Maybe he's at Ron's then, Sirius thought, but that was then taken out the picture when I letter arrived from Ron.  
  
Sirius, No, why? Where is he? What's happened? What's wrong? There's no chance of you-know-who getting anywhere near him is there?  
  
Reply soon Ron  
  
Great. So, he must be at Hermione's then. He didn't rule that out. That was then chucked because Hermione sent a letter to Sirius saying she hasn't had word from him since it was his birthday. Don't panic, Sirius thought to himself. Maybe he went to Remus's. So he sent a letter to him. But when he got home at 8:30pm, Remus was waiting for him to tell him the whole story so they cold figure out where he had gone.  
  
'So, he's not with me, you, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron or the Dursley's. So where could he be? It's Saturday tomorrow so maybe he might go to Diagon alley or Hogsmeade, we could go and look, it wouldn't hurt?' Remus said trying to relieve Sirius of his frustration.  
  
'Okay, I suppose it wouldn't hurt.' So they had a good nights rest even though Sirius tossed and turned, fretting about what would happen if he didn't find him tomorrow. 


	2. zwei

***  
  
In the morning they had breakfast then went to Hogsmeade first. There seemed to be no sign of him and Rosmerta hadn't seen him. So they went to Diagon alley. They walked up and down and up and down trying to spot him or any of his friends. They saw absolutely no-one that would know Harry till around three o'clock when Sirius thought he saw Harry in Flourish and Blotts. They rushed in but when they got in there, they didn't see Harry. Sirius remarked it must have been wishful thing.  
  
'Cheer up. I'm sure he's taking good care of himself wherever he is. He's a very smart boy. Come on let's get home and see if we can think of anywhere else we can search tomorrow.' Remus said softy.  
  
Back to Harry.  
  
He told Tom that if anyone asked he was not there. Tom eyed him suspiciously but finally agreed.  
  
He walked outside to feel the wind blow softly through the street. Feeling there was nothing better to do then shopping, he went to get so ink and quills along with his books and other year five requirements.  
  
At around three, when he strolled into Flourish and Blotts and picking up his books, he eyed two men walking down the road. He was sure they were Remus and Sirius so he ran to the other side of the room. He was sure Sirius had seen him, so he hid himself quickly before Sirius and Remus entered to see if he was there. They asked the storekeeper if I had been here, and with a quick glance at where I was hiding shaking my head, he merely replied 'No'. They left quickly before Harry got up and thanked the store attendant for not saying anything. He quickly paid for his books, then realised it would be a bad thing to stay and hand around in Diagon alley so he went back to his room.  
  
He soon fell asleep without tea and woke up to he smell of bacon sandwiches, which he quickly consumed. When he got back up to his room there were three notes on his bed. He opened the first one.  
  
Dear Harry, Where are you?  
  
Ron  
  
He quickly wrote at the bottom, at Sirius' of course. Harry, then gave it to Hedwig to deliver but telling her to wait because she would probably have to deliver a couple more. The second one said,  
  
Harry, Where are you? I know your not with Sirius.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
He then wrote at the bottom, I'm with Ron and tied that letter to Hedwig's other leg. And the third one said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Where on the world are you? Sirius is going out of his mind with worry and is starting to say that you will never come back and it was all his fault. Even if you ust tell us where you are, then we know that you are safe.  
  
Please. Don't drive your godfather insane. Remus  
  
Harry scribbled.  
  
Dear Remus, Why does it matter so much? You will only come and get me and I am perfectly fine where I am thank you. I must admit I thought you would have found me by now and I thought you had when you saw me on Saturday. Thought I should go and get my stuff for school.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry then sent Hedwig off with the letters and went to lie down. At that moment, a sharp pain made him cry out quietly but lose balance and crashed into the mirror which smashed on him making him fall over with bits of mirror stuck in him. When he recovered he went downstairs to ask where the closest hospital was so he could get it all removed. Tom took him personally to the one down at the bottom of Diagon alley, which Harry had never seen.  
  
They gave him a potion to make him sleep while they see if any had gone right into him. When he woke up, he reached for his glasses but they weren't there. Someone handed them to him and quickly saying 'thanks' completely forgot who would be there.  
  
He put them on and he focused on Sirius and Remus who were at his bedside.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Harry said.  
  
'I could ask you the same question. You said you could take care of yourself.' Remus said.  
  
'Well I can. You don't need to be here. I only smashed into a mirror, I'll be out this afternoon.'  
  
'Maybe, but if you do your coming home with me.' Sirius said.  
  
'But I was fine.'  
  
'It's final and there is no room for discussion. What would you have done if you didn't wake up and go to Tom?'  
  
'I.I.would have...er,'  
  
'Exactly.'  
  
'I am fine here you know.'  
  
'In the hospital yes, but I think at Tom's maybe not.'  
  
'I did it in my third year.'  
  
'But you had so many people looking out for you because they thought I was after you. Anyway, seen as I'm your guardian I will make the decisions.'  
  
'There is no point in arguing with you is there? It won't get me nowhere.'  
  
'Not with Sirius, no. He's far to stubborn to even listen.' Remus said jokingly.  
  
'Shut up. And like Remus said, there is no point so go to sleep.'  
  
Sirius got up and took Harry's glasses off.  
  
'Now sleep.'  
  
Harry didn't disobey his godfather because for one he was too weak and two he was so tired anyway. 


	3. drei

I don't own the characters.just the plot.  
  
Chapter 3-Going Home  
  
***  
  
In the morning, Harry woke to find two sleeping bodies by the side of him. He put on his glasses and looked at the time. It said nine o'clock in the morning. Nine, Harry questioned himself. I must have slept through the entire night.  
  
He slowly got out of bed trying not to disturb Sirius and Remus and went to the nurse who was on the desk to ask if he could go home.  
  
'Excuse me.'  
  
'Yes Dear. Don't you think you should be in bed.'  
  
'Oh, no I'm okay. I was wondering if I could go home please?'  
  
She flicked through her list and found Harry Potter. She needn't ask his name for she knew it already.  
  
'I must ask Dr. Jenkins but I am sure you can go home today.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'I'll come over when I know.'  
  
Harry got back into bed and read a magazine Sirius had brought for him for when he woke up. Five minutes later the nurse came back to say if he felt well, he could. So, he got dressed and asked the nurse to keep an eye on Sirius and Remus who were still asleep and according to the nurse, they had been up till five.  
  
He walked through Diagon alley and back to the Leaky Cauldron. When he walked back in, Tom asked if he should be back so soon? Harry replied that he was allowed and if he could have the key to his room to get his things and settle up.  
  
'I'm sorry Harry but Sirius Black and Remus Lupin has already taken your stuff and paid me.'  
  
'Oh, well thanks again then Tom.' And Harry took some of the free Floo powder and went to Sirius' house to get changed.  
  
When he got there, he saw that the television was on, there was mugs of coffee and tea that were cold and not drunk and when he got to his bedroom he saw that Sirius had obviously tried to find anything that would give him a clue to where I had gone because all his drawers were open. Harry closed them and opened his trunk that was in the middle of the room. He took out some clothes, had a shower and put his clean ones on. The realising that he had been gone two hours, thought he better return because if Sirius had woken up, he probably would have gone frantic and thought he had run off again.  
  
He returned to Diagon alley and walked down the cobbled road to the hospital. When he walked in, he did indeed find Sirius panicking and Remus trying to calm him down.  
  
'Sirius calm, it's okay. He probably has gone to get a bath or has had to have a last check over while we were asleep.'  
  
'Remus, he's gone again. He's slipped out of my hands. Everyone will kill me. Face it, he hates me.'  
  
Harry thought it was best to walk in on them now.  
  
'I certainly do not.' Harry interrupted.  
  
'Harry. I mean, Harry where the hell did you go?' Sirius balled at him. 'You were meant to be in hospital and oh my god, the possibilities of what would have happened. You could have died or something. From now on, you're not leaving my side. Your too ill to be going off to anywhere on your own.'  
  
'Sirius, one I'm not ill. Two, I'm fifteen. Three, I only went to your house and four, I asked permission if I could go and they said yes and five, think how much of a loser I would be walking around with you everywhere I go.I would have to come to work with you and how would I cope at school.'  
  
'Oh shut up.' Sirius said jokingly. 'Harry, you have to tell us where you going.'  
  
'Please because I can't deal with this all the time. I'm going mad because every time you go off Sirius nearly kills himself. It's bad enough with him like he is already without you.' Remus said interjecting.  
  
'My apologies, I know what he can be like. That is why I had to go to the Leaky Cauldron. Sorry about that.'  
  
'It's okay. I suppose I'll just have to live with it. I have done since I was eleven.'  
  
'Excuse me? I'm very calm in these kinds of situations.'  
  
'Yeah Right.' Remus and Harry said in unison.  
  
Sirius gave an evil glare at both of them then changed his expression to al look of concern. 'Harry, what am I going to do with you?' Sirius said.  
  
'I dunno. I think the question is more likely "what am I going to do with you?"'  
  
'Cheeky little.'Sirius took a deep breath. Come on then, let's go home. Remus you can head off if you want.'  
  
'Thanks, and Harry, don't give him any more grief.'  
  
'I'll try not to.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
'Come on then you. Let's take you home and put you to bed.'  
  
'But Sirius.'  
  
'No but's.'  
  
'Nevertheless, It's morning and I feel fine.'  
  
'I said no but's.'  
  
'But, I didn't say but.'  
  
'You just said it twice.'  
  
'I see you haven't changed since I left you.'  
  
'And neither have you.'  
  
Please R/R. I'm sorry it's short and that it was boring but.well.I have to put something at the beginning before I get to the real story, don't I? 


	4. vier

Soo sorry that I haven't posted 4 about 4 months. It's a v. long story and I am sorry but well u c, *embarrassed* wen I didn't write this story 4 sooo long I 4got the plot.well, I knew sum of it but not y the title was All Alone.sorry again.oh and sorry it's soo crap. I have my reasons why it is.  
  
Chapter 4 - Rest and sleep, now or we'll end up in having a row!  
  
*kinda a ryhme* sorry it's so lame. The title and the chapter.  
  
  
  
When they got home, Sirius physically forced Harry into bed and sat by his bed.  
  
'Don't you need to go to work?' Harry questioned slyly.  
  
'You're much more important that work.'  
  
'But you'll get behind and have to stay till like 5 in the morning when you go to work tomorrow.'  
  
'What did I say, no but's.'  
  
'Sirius, that was ages ago. And besides I can take care of myself.'  
  
'And let's look what happened last time? You fell onto a mirror and it smashed on you. Sure you can.'  
  
'That was only because I.I got dizzy.'  
  
'I've been meaning to ask you that. Why did you crash into it?' Sirius asked narrowing his eyes and giving Harry a piercing stare.  
  
'I told you I just got dizzy,' Harry said innocently.  
  
'Harry, nothing is ever that simple with you. Did your scar hurt when you fell into the mirror?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Then what did?'  
  
'I got dizzy,' Harry repeated.  
  
'Was it a pain?' Sirius said trying a different tactic. He wasn't leaving until he got a proper answer out of Harry and he knew Harry was telling the truth.  
  
'No.'  
  
'What did it feel like?'  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'Harry...'  
  
'What?'  
  
'It was your scar wasn't it?'  
  
'I told you no.'  
  
'So what was it? And don't lie to me this time. Just tell me the truth. Were you drunk? Did you take drugs? What did you do?'  
  
'No, Sirius. I was NOT drunk and I do NOT take drugs. I don't know what it was,' Harry said rolling his eyes and fighting himself to burst out laughing.  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'Right, I better tell Dumbledore.'  
  
'What?! Why?!' Harry exclaimed. 'There is no reason to tell him.'  
  
'Harry, if you honestly don't know what it is was we need to tell Albus.'  
  
'If it happens again you can tell but please, not this time,' Harry begged.  
  
'Harry, I think we should tell him. If you describe what it was like then he could research it.'  
  
'I'll research it.'  
  
'You're not getting out of bed.'  
  
'I will in the morning.'  
  
'No, you're not. You need plenty of bed rest.'  
  
'I've had enough thanks.'  
  
'Tough. You need more.'  
  
'Oh Sirius, don't be such an arse,' Harry whined.  
  
'Don't swear.'  
  
'Arse isn't swearing. I was just comparing you to a part of the body.'  
  
'Harry.'  
  
'Okay, I'm sorry,' Harry said and then muttered under his breath, 'for nothing.' Sirius still heard though.  
  
'Harry.'  
  
'Chill.' Sirius didn't respond. He glared at Harry.  
  
'Do you want to look like Snape?'  
  
'What?!'  
  
'You were doing an impression of him.'  
  
'Take that back.'  
  
'No. So, are you going to work?' Harry said grinning.  
  
'Harry, we have had this conversation and no I'm not. I will continue to sit here till I think that you are well enough to get out.'  
  
'Well that is already now because even the doctors said I could go home.'  
  
'They said with plenty of rest. You will at least stay there will Wednesday.'  
  
'Sirius, that's in two days. I will be fine, now go to work.'  
  
'Harry, do you want to stay in bed for the week with me by your side?'  
  
'Well as much as that sounds Soooo fantastic.I think I'm gonna pass, thanks. But thanks for the offer.'  
  
'Well then, do as I say. Now, I think it's time you should get some rest.'  
  
'What exactly does it look like I'm doing? Sky-diving?'  
  
'Don't use that.'  
  
'.tone with me,' Harry imitated in a high pitched voice. 'Yada yada, Blah blah blah, Yeah, I get the message.' 'Oh just go to sleep,' Sirius said giving up.  
  
'Sirius, first I have to go to bed. Then I have to sleep for another six hours. And now your saying that I have to go to sleep again? I swear, I spend more time asleep that I do awake.'  
  
'Better to be safe that sorry. Now I'll come back in 15 minutes to make sure your asleep.'  
  
'You give me so much stress you know.'  
  
'Ditto.'  
  
Sirius walked out and Harry got his quill and a piece of parchment from his bedside table and started to write.  
  
Dear Ron, I'm fine and yes, I'm living with Sirius. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade soon?  
  
Harry  
  
Harry tied it to Hedwig's leg and told her to go deliver it to Ron. He remembered the window was closed so he got up and opened the window. Hedwig soared out the window and Harry turned return to his bed when he spotted Sirius in the doorway glaring at Harry.  
  
'Uh oh.'  
  
'Harry, bed now. I said sleep not getting up and down to open the window. If you wanted the window open, call me.'  
  
'Sirius, I only got up to open the window. It's not like I went to America or something,' Harry cocked his head, 'one day...' Harry said mocking Sirius but Sirius ignored it.  
  
'.I'll realise that you are doing this for me but until that day, I see no reason I couldn't be up. I am fine, I feel healthier than I ever did.'  
  
'I doubt it. Now sleep and I mean it.'  
  
He walked out and Harry thought that he better sleep before Sirius killed him.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke to a tapping at the window. He looked to find Hedwig with a reply from Ron. He got up quickly and let Hedwig in. He rushed to her and untied Ron's letter. Then Hedwig returned to her cage to get a drink of water. Harry sat on his bed and opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry, Sure, we haven't been on the pull in ages. How about Wednesday night? I'll owl Hermione to see if she wants to come.  
  
Owl you later, Ron  
  
'Cool,' Harry said out loud. Harry put it in his drawer, then went downstairs to get a drink.  
  
When going downstairs, Harry heard Sirius.  
  
'If that is Harry Potter's footsteps I think he should go straight back so because I won't be too happy if he got out of bed and came downstairs.'  
  
After hearing that Harry thought that he would still persist. So he carried on down the stairs and went into the kitchen where Sirius was reading a newspaper at the table. He looked up. When seeing Harry, he immediately got up and moved towards Harry to take him back to bed.  
  
'Sirius, I just came down to get a drink and then possibly sit down or,' seeing Sirius' face when he said that, 'go back upstairs.'  
  
'I think it would be wise to go upstairs now and I will bring you a drink upstairs. I said not to move Harry, and I gave you a second chance to go back upstairs. You need your rest Harry.'  
  
'Sirius, I must have rested more times then I have walked. Anyway, I didn't want to call on you. You might have been asleep and then I would have woken you up.'  
  
'But you didn't and I wouldn't have minded anyway. Now, up to bed. Maybe if you stay in bed constantly till tomorrow afternoon, I'll let you come down for a few hours.'  
  
'Or your will let me down completely.'  
  
'Harry, if you don't want to come down that's up to you.'  
  
'Only, if you go to work tomorrow.'  
  
'I will not. You would be up and about if I left you. Anyway, I told you, I'm not leaving you.'  
  
'I promise I will be in bed and you could come home at your lunch break, that's if you have one, to see that I'm in bed and all right. Please Sirius, I don't need fussing over.'  
  
'Well I want to and I want you to be okay.'  
  
'Please.'  
  
'Fine, but I'm returning no smaller than four times. So be on your guard.'  
  
'Four times, Sirius be sensible. I'm not an invalid.'  
  
'It's that, or I'm not going.'  
  
'Sirius, I'm NOT a child. I can look after myself. I feel perfect so I'll stay down here and tomorrow, WHEN you DO go to work, I will be up and you will NOT come back until you come home.' Harry said.  
  
'HARRY,' Sirius started his voice growing louder, 'You will go to bed now and stay in bed. You will go to sleep and not get out of bed tomorrow and if you tell me once more that you won't do what I tell you, THEN I will make you.'  
  
'You can't make me,' Harry said defiantly.  
  
'Watch me,' Sirius stated and strided towards Harry and pushed him towards the door.  
  
'Sirius! I'm not tired and I'm certainly not going to bed AGAIN.'  
  
Sirius didn't reply just pushed Harry towards the stairs.  
  
'Sirius, I'm NOT going,' Harry said turning around.  
  
'Yes, you are.'  
  
Harry tried to get past Sirius but Sirius wasn't having any of it.  
  
'Harry, go to bed right now. Just go Harry, NOW!'  
  
Harry opened his mouth to retort but didn't even get a chance to speak as a silky voice talked instead.  
  
'Having problems with your disobedient godson, Black? Not fitting the father role?'  
  
Harry and Sirius turned around towards the kitchen to see Severus Snape smirking in the doorway.  
  
'Shut up Snape. You couldn't do any better. And, what may I ask, are you doing here?'  
  
'I came to deliver Lupin's potion. He wanted it in person, is he here?'  
  
'He'll be back in half an hour. If you HAVE to wait, then do so in the kitchen. I have some things to finish.'  
  
Snape smirked, 'Fine.' And he walked back into the kitchen.  
  
'Right, bed.and don't argue just go.'  
  
'No, I'm fine. I don't need anymore sleep. I'm not going.'  
  
'Harry, just go please or do I have to drag you there myself?'  
  
'I'm not going to bed!' Harry said. Harry didn't know where he had found the courage to stand up to Sirius for so long or why he was being so badly behaved.  
  
'You are! Just go Harry, before I either pick you up and take you or I use magic.'  
  
'Try what you like but I'll just get back out of bed again.'  
  
'You dare and you're dead. Just go to bed Harry and fall asleep.'  
  
'I don't need to Sirius. I've just been asleep.'  
  
'HARRY, GO TO BED!'  
  
'NO!'  
  
Snape entered the hall.  
  
'Potter, get to bed and sleep. I am fed up of listening to you both argue. Go, now!' Snape said glaring at Harry.  
  
'Professor, with all due respect, I'm not going to go to sleep. I'm.'  
  
'NOW!' Snape shouted and gave Harry a death glare.  
  
Harry stood his ground, straightened up and said, 'You can't make me.'  
  
Snape's voice went deathly quiet. 'Oh, I can Potter because if you do not climb those stairs in the next ten seconds and go to bed Merlin help you because I won't just shout at you.'  
  
Harry looked at Snape who was an expression as if to say, "are you going to question me, Potter?" His eyes flicked to Sirius who was just staring at Snape and then back to Snape. Snape cocked his head to the side, still glaring, and inhaled loudly.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. He didn't want Snape to win. The bloody bastard can't tell me what to do, Harry thought. I'm not going, I'm not.  
  
Harry turned and walked up the stairs not looking back.  
  
'I expect you in bed, Potter when Black comes up.' Snape said loudly. Harry turned round but didn't reply. He just turned back and walked up the rest of the stairs. 


	5. Read please!

ATTENTION!  
  
I am truly sorry I have not updated in a very long time - I can't actually show you how much! And it because I became ill. With Writer's block!  
  
I am so sorry but I couldn't see where to go with it and I forgot the plot after a while and I've just been waiting for it to come back to me it hasn't and I felt bad but I just kept hoping.  
  
Anyway, I sort of have a subplot but I don't see where to go with it or where the real plot is going. Hang on, might have just thought of one! *lopsided grin*  
  
So, please please PLEASE!!! If you have any suggestions for a plot, subplot, ANYTHING! I would be very very VERY!! Happy to try and incorporate it into the story!  
  
THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! IT WOULD HELP ME SO MUCH AND THEN YOU'D GET UPDATES MORE OFTEN! ;)  
  
I'm begging!  
  
Princess Bratty Xxx  
  
PS. Thank you to all the reviewers especially Lucerito-del-alba who has reviewed each chapter and gave me the incentive to tell you about this problem-o. And for that, I want to dedicate the next chapter to her so all suggests would be welcome to do that! THANK YOU! 


End file.
